


Fooled By Apparences

by Sailing_ShipWreck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Because of our dear trashmouth of course, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mutual Pining, Pining, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Sassy Stanley Uris, Secrets, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris is a Mess, Stozier, eventual benverly - Freeform, night club, not a reddie fanfic, trying new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_ShipWreck/pseuds/Sailing_ShipWreck
Summary: Richie’s gaze fell on the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. By some miracle, the man’s eyes landed on him and he started walking in his direction, giving Richie a clear view of his flawless curls, deep irises, tidy button-up, and perfect face.“Hey,” The guy said, stopping beside Richie and casually sipping his drink. Richie gaped like an idiot, waving his hand like a kindergarten child saying goodbye to his mother. Way to go, Tozier, he thought, face-palming himself mentally.(Or: Richie and Stan meet in a nightclub, romance and chaos follow)
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fooled By Apparences

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! This is a Stozier fanfic, don't like it don't read it. However, for the stozier shippers, enjoy!! I hope you like it.
> 
> The losers are aged-up, they're 25 years old in this and Bill, Beverly and Richie are sharing an apartment.

“Nooo, I don’t wanna go!” Richie whined as Bev pulled on his arm to get him up from the couch he was slumped on. Richie made no effort to ease Beverly’s work as he tipped all his weight backward to keep her from ripping him off of his place.

“Bill, give me a hand, maybe?” Bev yelled towards Bill’s bedroom where he was doing God knows what for at least half an hour now. Bill came rushing out of his room, already imagining thousands of worst-case scenarios because of the pressing tone of Bev’s voice. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Richie being difficult.

“Big Bill! Don’t succumb to the dark side and help me instead! Don’t tell me you would abandon a helpless princess like me to her terrible fate! Save me, oh you knight in shining armor!” Bill rolled his eyes at Richie’s use of his British guy Voice and approached his two roommates, pretending to go help Richie but instead grabbing his other arm and wrenching him upright. Bev sent him a grateful look and he smirked in Richie’s direction, who was gaping at them with a hand on his chest in faux-hurt.

“How could you? Traitor! Someone send him to rot in the dungeons of this wonderful castle! Take out your swords and chase him out of this kingdom! Banish him, condemn him to exile! Or better, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!” Richie lunged forward, knocking Bill over and sitting over him, a smug smile plastered on his face.

“Beep Beep, Richie,” Bill said, reaching for Richie’s shoulders and flipping him over so he was the one on top. Richie struggled to get out of Bill’s hold, but the other man was way bigger and stronger than him, so he was left to squirm helplessly like a fish out of water.

“I’m n-nuh-not letting you g-go until you accept to c-cuh-cuh-come with us,” Bill continued, laughing at Richie’s pointless attempts to escape.

“That’s not fair, dipshit!” Richie protested, glaring up at his friend.

“C’mon Rich, we know you’ll like it! Maybe you’ll meet someone? It’ll do you some good to go out,” Bev chimed in, and Richie turned his glare on her. Seeing that it had no effect, he settled over a sulky pout.

“I hate you guys.”

“Nah, you l-luh-love us.” and “Don’t be so childish, Trashmouth.” came out at the same time, Bill still not moving from his position and Bev walking over to lean on him to put more pressure on Richie. The man in question gasped at the added weight, weakly hitting Bill’s leg to try to chase him off.

“I just don’t feel like going out, or is that not allowed? Now let me go, you big mean assholes!”

Bill pretended to hesitate. “Ask p-puh-puh-politely and maybe I’ll c-cuh-consider it.”

“And beg.” Beverly grinned devilishly, glancing at Richie provocatively, silently daring him to do it.

“Are you fucking kidding? No way in hell I’m doing that when you’re the ones who should be begging for forgiveness after violating my human rights like that!” Richie seemed pretty proud of his retort but his face fell when he saw the other two staring at him seriously. “Okay, okay, fine! I hope you’ll be able to sleep after committing such a crime against poor ol’ me. Billiam, Molly Ringwald, would it be possible to ask for your pity and demand your kind hearts to let me go from this unfortunate physical prison so I can come back to my previous activities, which are cruelly important to my survival since they consist on dying on the couch and watch stupid cartoons. Please, my generous masters. I am begging you. Please.” Richie glanced hopefully at his two friends(or cruel captors for the moment, that is), waiting for them to finally move.

“Well? Was that okay?”

“Ummm, I don’t know. I think it lacked sincerity, don’t you think Bill?” Beverly’s mischievous smile stretched even bigger as she climbed on Bill’s back to completely squish Richie under them.

“Y-yeah, I agree. You’re a f-fuh-fake ass, Tozier,” Bill teased, looking incredibly self-satisfied with the situation.

“What did you just say to me, Denbrough!?” Richie squealed, making Beverly snort ungracefully at his utterly shocked expression.

“I think you heard him.” Bev was making no efforts to contain her laughter, loudly chuckling at Richie’s misfortunes.

“Fuck you, Marsh. In fact, fuck you both.” Richie went to cross his arm, only then remembering that he couldn’t fucking move because the two dumbasses he called friends were currently sitting on him. “You know what? I don’t care. You can stay here and waste your evening.” He changed his tactic, deciding to play the careless guy. He thought for a second that it was working when Bill and Bev exchanged looks, but when they turned back to him smiling like dentists about to tear off his teeth, he knew he was fucked.

Bill started tickling his sides while Bev reached over the stuttering man’s shoulder to reach Richie’s neck. The raven-haired man shrieked and began trashing in his friends’ hold, more desperate than ever before to get free. Laughter bubbled up in his throat and spilled out from his mouth along with his shameless begs to stop.

“FINE! I’ll go! Now, STOP PLEASE!” Richie uttered out between giggles, trying to look mad at his two roommates for making him cave in, but failing spectacularly.

“About time.” Bev let herself slide back to the ground and Bill stood up, finally freeing Richie.

“Very funny. So funny that I forgot to laugh,” Richie tried to use sarcasm but there was still laughter in his voice from being tickled, but at least he successfully rolled his eyes.

“Lame, Rich!” Bev shouted as she made her way to the bathroom, peeking her head out by the door when she realized that Richie wasn’t following her. “You coming?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Well, duh.” Richie flashed her a confused look from his spot on the floor, which he hadn’t moved from.

“We need to get you ready, dummy. Now c’mon.”

“Why would I need to get ready?” Richie still made no move to get up and still wore a puzzled expression like what Bev was saying to him made absolutely no sense.

“Duuude! You won’t go in a super cool night club dressed like this!” Bill and Bev had been walking around a couple of days ago when they spotted a club that seemed fun to go to. Now, clubs weren’t rare in LA, but this one particularly caught their attention because of its special name. It was called _The Lovers Den_. Now, they had decided that it was absolutely necessary that they go and of course they _needed_ to bring Richie as well because it was about time he found someone.

“What’s wrong with my outfit, exactly? Should I remind you that I’m a fashion icon and that nobody dresses better than me?” Richie looked down at his clothes, seeing nothing wrong with them. He was wearing a yellow short-sleeved Hawaiian button-up with red and green flowers and mini Mickey Mouse patterns over a black long-sleeved shirt, with dark blue ripped jeans and mismatched socks.

“If you say so. Now, Rich, I have the perfect outfit for you, so get your ass over here right now!” Bev gestured urgently for Richie to join her in the bathroom, throwing him clothes in the face as soon as he passed through the door. Richie leaned over to pick up the clothes from the floor. A small gasp escaped his lips and he looked up at Bev incredulously.

“Bev, I’m not wearing this. You’re dreaming.” He glanced down longingly at the jean jacket, the tight marine blue pants, the white scarf and the lined white and powder blue crop top, stroking the fabric with his thumb.

“C’mon Rich! I thought you were the king of fashion! You’ll look stunning! Tonight’s the night to try new things, be adventurous, be bold, and all that bullshit! It’s not even that short, only the real ones will get that it’s a crop top.” Bev tried to convince him, examining him up and down.

“Bev… I’m not wearing this.”

“Everyone’s gonna look at you! You’re gonna be the coolest looking guy in here, nobody’s gonna resist you! You can’t deny this outfit has style, and you should never let people’s opinions stop you from doing what you want. And I know you want to wear that tonight, I can see it in your face.” She walked over to him, taking the clothes from his hands and agitating them in front of his eyes. “You can’t turn down the call of fashion, Trashmouth.”

Richie stared at the clothes for a moment, envy shining in his eyes, before he surged forward and snatched them out of Bev’s grasp. Bev smiled smugly at her best friend before turning to the mirror to do her makeup. Richie went behind the shower curtain and changed himself while Bev was whining about how hard it was to do symmetric eyeliner. Richie hummed along, hesitating a second about really wearing that outfit. He grabbed the shower curtain, ready to step out and show it to Bev before changing his mind and starting to undress.

“What’s taking you so long?” Richie froze, panicking for a little moment, and decided to gather all his courage and confidence, putting on the clothes a second time. He threw the shower curtain out of the way and put his hand on his hip, mockingly posing for Bev. She gasped and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

“Richie, WOW!! This looks so good on you! I can already tell you that there’s more than one that’s gonna fall head over heels in love tonight!” Bev circled around him, admiring the way it fitted perfectly with Richie.

“What can I say, my dear? Nobody can rock an outfit the way I do.” Bev stopped in front of him, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, as she stared at him, almost jumping in place. Richie shot her a questioning look.

“Wanna try something bolder?”

“Depends.”

“What do you think about… makeup?” She seemed uncertain, but she was also almost shaking with trepidation, a pleading expression painted on her face.

“What? No way.” Richie shook his head vehemently, staring at his friend like she was crazy.

“Give it a chance! It’ll be subtle, I promise, and if you don’t like it we’ll clean it off and it ends there. Now is the time of your life to try all the things you wanted to try but were too scared to. Fuck the fear! Do what you want!”

“You better not mess it up.” He reluctantly accepted, but he felt a wave of elation wash over him at the thought of doing something so daring. Bev was right, fuck the fear. He only had one life, so as well make the most out of it. Beverly’s victorious beam looked like it could rival the sun. She grabbed her brushes and eyeshadows before taking off his glasses gently.

“Close your eyes,” She ordered, dabbing a brush against his eyelids softly.

“Look up.” She unscrewed the mascara’s lid and applied it on Richie’s lashes.

“Lipstick?” She asked, assembling all her colors and showing them to him proudly. Richie shook his head.

“I’m gonna smudge it in less than five seconds.” He shrugged and Bev seemed to consider it before shrugging as well. She added a dash of blush on Richie’s cheeks and scrutinized his face carefully, deeming it perfect after a while.

“Glasses or contacts?”

“Glasses.” Bev handed them over and he slid them back on his face before turning to look at himself in the mirror. He clicked his tongue appreciatively. It was indeed very subtle. Richie thought that it was very chic. Bev had chosen for him a silver glittery eyeshadow that was pretty much invisible except when the light hit it right, and his eyelashes were already dark and long so the mascara didn’t look too obvious and the blush was a pale tint that only gave a little more life to his face.

“Thanks, Bevvy. It’s beautiful.” Richie smiled, feeling good with himself for once. Being more confident really made life better, he realized. There was no time in life to waste on doubting everything.

“Nah. You’re beautiful.” Bev smiled softly at him, looking a little bit like a mother watching her kid act in their first school play.

“What?” Richie asked when he noticed that Bev was still staring.

“Nothing. I just think you look amazing when you’re more like you and less like people want you to be.”

“Bev, stop that right now, you’re making me all sappy!” Richie exclaimed playfully, lightly shoving the red-haired woman to the side. She replied with more force, making Richie stumble and burst into laughter. She chuckled, softly tapping his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom, Bev in tow.

“By the way, I think you look amazing too,” Richie whispered in his friend’s ear before moving away to join Bill who whistled at the sight of both of them.

The three of them finally managed to leave after an interminable quest to find Beverly’s boots. They decided to walk since their destination wasn’t too far away. Richie made sure to complain almost all the way there to signal his friends that even if he was following them it didn’t mean he wanted to. He stopped with a huff after a while though, because they were ignoring him and they seemed to be really impatient to reach the club. Maybe Richie should just trust them and enjoy the night.

Bev squealed in excitement when they saw _The Lovers Den_ and ran down the street while Bill and Richie watched her go, both wondering how she was able to go that fast with high heels. Richie sighed loudly and Bill turned to him.

“What’s up?” Bill asked, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” Richie was usually always the first to be ready to go out. He didn’t like to stay inside when he could go to parties, meet people, shake loose and just enjoy life. However, and he didn’t know why, tonight he would have preferred to stay buried in blankets on the couch. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go, Billiam!”

The two followed Beverly’s path, who had already disappeared inside the club, and Richie took a moment to check out the street. He had to admit he really loved LA at night, when the sun was gone and the city was illuminated by the surreal glow of the logos’ lights of places that only opened when the stars were shining in the sky. LA’s nightlife was something else too, and all the best things happened once the sun had set. The coolest night clubs, the trendiest casinos, the most renowned bars, all of this got interesting when the city was plunged in the dark.

_The Lovers Den_ indeed caught his eye and he understood why Bill and Beverly had wanted to go so much. However, he wasn’t sure why this club seemed so different from the others. At first sight, it was only a classic nightclub, with a neon sign, deafening music, and stroboscopic lights coming from the inside but there was something else that made it impossible to ignore. Richie couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

He glanced at Bill and stepped inside, immediately being swallowed by a mass of dancing bodies. He turned back to check if his friend was following him, but he lost sight of him. Richie tried to shrug it off, telling himself that he was going to find Beverly and Bill at one moment or another. He elbowed his way to the bar, leaning on the counter and observing the place.

It was pretty rad, he had to admit. The lighting effects were terrific, flickering between all the colors of the rainbow and moving across the place from side to side. The music was great so far, even though it was hard to judge because he’d only been there for a couple of minutes and heard a grand total of two songs. The bar seemed to have a large variety of alcohol and the baristas looked professional. There was a small scene in the middle of the club, a couple of tables and bench seats in the corner and an alley of lights that guided to a smaller room, probably for VIPs. All in all, _The Lovers Den_ had an awesome ambiance and Richie deemed to club to be a place he would definitely come back to.

His eyes scanned all the faceless persons on the dancefloor, looking for his two best friends. He spotted them because of Bev’s flaming hair, both of them dancing together. He watched them sway on their feet and agitate their arms, drinks in hands and spilling them carelessly as they spun around. Richie considered taking a drink himself, but if the night unfurled as he thought it was going to, Bev and Bill were going to need help to come back home safely.

He closed his eyes one second when _Love Of My Life_ started playing, impregnating himself of the music. When he opened them again, Bev was gone and Bill was dancing with another person. Then, Richie’s gaze fell on the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. By some miracle, the man’s eyes landed on him and he started walking in his direction, giving Richie a clear view of his flawless curls, deep irises, tidy button-up, and perfect face.

“Hey,” The guy said, stopping beside Richie and casually sipping his drink. Richie gaped like an idiot, waving his hand like a kindergarten child saying goodbye to his mother. _Way to go, Tozier,_ he thought, face-palming himself mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy again! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, it makes my day! My school is closed for two weeks, so i'll have time to write and i'll really try to update as soon as possible. The thing is i have like thousands of WIP but it is what it is. :)


End file.
